


Conflux

by Casuallyarobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Human!Female!Tailgate, MTMTE, Merformers, Merman!Cyclonus, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Transformers - Freeform, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casuallyarobot/pseuds/Casuallyarobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merformers: After being tangled in the nets of a fishing boat, Cyclonus has little hope of returning to the sea. He finds himself rescued by the most unlikely of humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The crossing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based heavily on the Merformers art by Uniformshark on Tumblr.
> 
> Edit: 11/3/2016 I am going through the old chapters right now and editing them so that everything makes sense. After TFcon I've got a better idea of wtf I'm doing and I want everything to sound better. I will be posting actual updates and new chapters soon. I'm sorry for having been away for so long. Cheers!

"Someone has to do something! If you wont I will!" A small voice demanded.

"Don't you dare! You know how dangerous those monsters are! If you go out there it could- Don't you walk away from me Tatiana! DONT-" The sound of a screen door banging against the doorway announced that the argument had ended.

Tatiana was small, standing just barely five feet from the ground. She was easy to lose in a crowd if it weren’t for her hair, it was completely white, as were her eyebrows. Memories of being scorned for her abnormal hair taught her to hide it in bandannas and hats. She tugged her bandanna so it fit snugly around her head as she crept towards the shipyard. She had completely ignored the warnings of her boss, a well meaning old surfer whom had lost her husband at sea. She knew the woman meant well but Tatiana was nothing if not stubborn.

She lived on the bay. The sea was just as much part of her life as the sky or the trees that surrounded her home. Tatiana loved the sea, when she wasn’t at work or school she would snorkel along the water, taking great care not to wander too deep. There were monsters in their ocean.  
They looked like fish…but they also looked like people. Fishermen would return with their boats beaten or sinking, fishing nets completely torn apart. Sometimes they wouldn’t come back at all. Needless to say the people grew to fear the sea and avoided it as best they could. The Sea Demons, they were called, were as cruel as the sea herself.

While walking to work that morning Tatiana had spotted one. It had tangled itself in the nets of one of the ships. When she saw it she knew she hadn’t been the only one and that it was a matter of time before someone else hurt it or killed it.

Tatiana didn’t believe in violence as a true solution. Even if it was a Sea Demon there was no way any living creature deserved to die trapped, alone, and in pain. If it was like any other fish it would be in pain from lack of salt water. So she crept to the ship yard in hopes to free the Sea Demon and hope that it got away to safety. Before she could make it to the Shipyard she heard voices.

"Gonna cut th’damn thing and see what they’re made of!" "Didja see it’s claws? Damn thing nearly took off Cindy’s arm when she strung it up!" "Let it dry out overnight. Less fight in it after it’s been upside down and outta th’water fer a long while. Let’s get yer shoulder looked at. It caught ya pretty good too."

Tatiana ducked behind some boxes as the fishermen and women left the docks for the evening. The sun was just starting to set. Her heart thundered in her chest, pounding against her rib cage in a frenzy. They had hurt it, and worse yet they had made it violent.

Quickly and silently, she made her way towards the dock when she saw it. Purple skin shining brightly in the fading sunset, The shade reminded her of the sky just before sunrise. A brilliant hue. It….he…was beautiful. He had strong features, horns, bright red eyes. Eyes that were staring at her, through her. That was when she noticed the blood…the cuts…they marked up that beautiful skin, red staining the white of his skin. Tatiana put her hands to her mouth and gasped. He growled at her, a warning. 'do not approach'

She came closer anyway. Prompting the Sea Demon to tense. He swiped at her with bloodied claws she gasped and fell back, avoiding injury, barely inches from having her face sliced open. 

"I-I’m going to help you." Her voice trembled as she crept around the distraught being. "P-please…" She reached into her pocket, finding an old pocket knife. When she opened the blade the Sea Demon began to struggle, he spat at her and cursed her in a language she didn’t know. He snarled and swung through the air, clawing at her figure in hopes to run her off. 

"Please! Please I’m not going to hurt you!" She begged, her voice a whispering scream. He managed to swing himself into a frenzy as Tatiana took her knife to the rope that held him up. When the rope finally gave way he hit the deck with a dull thud and successfully knocked himself unconscious. Gasping in fear, Tatiana was sure she’d just killed him. She knelt down and felt for a heartbeat….or signs indicating life. She let out a soft sigh in relief as she felt a pulse.

Now she had to move him. Tatiana was not weak, but moving a fully grown Sea Demon proved to be quite a task. She hoisted him up, his front hanging over her front and his tail trailing behind them. She carried him all the way from the ship yard to a secluded part of the beach where she knew he would be safe from further harm. She placed him in the water and began to wash his wounds. She pulled her bandana off her head and tied it around a particularly deep slash in his arm. She looked down, noticing that her dark skin was also stained with the Sea Demon’s blood. It was sticky and dark, but still red and warm. She needed more supplies if she was going continue helping this creature. With hesitation she left him to grab proper medical supplies.

She returned quickly, after having to tell stories about why she needed all these medical supplies and no, she didn’t need to go to the hospital. She saw that the Sea Demon was awake, confused, and unhappy. “A-are you okay?” She asked, turning his attention, and his glare, to her.

He snarled at her in warning before he saw that she was covered in blood….his blood. He pointed to her, then to the bandanna on his arm. Tatiana nodded and held up one of the bandages she had just purchased. “I want to help…” She spoke meekly. The Sea Demon seemed to accept this and relaxed, now wincing in pain. 

Tatiana went to work, cleaning his wounds and dressing them. “I-I’ll be back tomorrow to change your bandages if-if you need. If you’re still here tomorrow…if not thats okay…just be careful. The open water is just that way.” She pointed towards a discreet path through some rocks where the last touch of sunlight met the water ”Nobody will see you leave.” 

He seemed to understand her as he sneered, as if he didn’t know where the open water was. The sea was his home after all. “Name? He spoke for the first time, voice deep and curt. Tatiana was so lost in the fact that he spoke, she didn’t realize he was addressing her until the awkward silence set in and his expression began to sour. “O-oh..T-Tatiana.” She pointed to herself. “You?”

"Cyclonus."


	2. By Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Chapter 1 from Cyclonus' perspective

The sea was unchanging and yet ever changing. Gliding through the water effortlessly in the light of the early morning. Cyclonus was out on his own for the first time in quite a long time. He broke the surface of the water and took in a breath of the surface air. It wasn’t as nice as being submerged but he felt good. He looked at the bright blue sky. He loved the color. He would stare at it for hours, just basking in the pure sunlight. 

He caught much ridicule for his love of the surface but he didn’t care. Nobody ever tried to bring it to his face, smart on their part. Cyclonus was never one to back away from a fight. He took another breath in, catching strange scent. Humans. He hadn’t realized how close to the human establishment he had come until he saw the ship. He narrowed his eyes. Humans weren’t unwelcome on the ocean, but like the rest of nature, they were on the food chain, and if they messed with his people they would retaliate. The laws of nature governed them all.

Humans had fascinated him enough for him to learn their language…or what he could. He had never truly interacted with one. He had no desire to either. Humans were vicious and violent. He had no interest in getting caught or killed.

Sadly it seemed that fate had other plans.   
As he tried to submerge again and swim back out to open water he hadn’t banked on the fishing net that caught him. It had been well camouflaged with the water. He didn’t see it until he had tangled himself in it. The more he struggled the harder it was to move. He growled as he tried to cut the ropes, he couldn’t get a good angle to slash them to free him. His heart was pounding in his chest as he fought the natural urge to panic. 

However panic he did when he started to be drawn to the surface. He thrashed and bit and snarled as he was pulled from the water.

"Woa Cindy look at the size of that thing!"

"Let it go! Put th’damn thing back in th’water!"

"No do you know how much we could learn from it?"

An older human male, a young male and a female were staring at him with wide eyes. Cyclonus glowered at the three. He understood them enough to know that they weren’t going to help him.

The female moved a lever and he was pulled to the ship. He hung over it, feeling the roped bite into his skin. “God look at him! He’s-” The female approached him. He didn’t do more than snarl as she studied him. 

"Cindy get back.." The elder human warned. "Let’s jest get back t’port." 

The slittle ship was set in motion and soon enough the human establishment was in view. Cyclonus had never been so close. He felt dread hardening in his stomach. He tried to wriggle away again. He didn’t feel them tie a rope around his tail until he felt them pull it tight. He growled loudly. 

"Lets get this thing to the docks." The young male grinned. "Think of the money! We could afford more nets, a second ship!"

"we need ta put it back in th’water. Messin’ with Sea Demons’s bad for business, Mark." So the young male had a name.

He was moved to the docks, off the beach. He would have to pull himself to the water. He was already so weak from being over exposed to the surface air. His skin was drying out, his lungs burned. He growled again as he was strung upside down, dripping what remaining water he’d retained from his body. He was too angry to remember the human words he knew.

"Don’t get your dick twisted, old man, good ol’ sharkie here ain’t gonna hurt anyone." He patted Cyclonus’ cheek aggressively. This mistake, being too close and touching him, caused Cyclonus to lash out, claws slicing open ‘Mark’s’ arm. "Fuckin monster!" Mark withdrew a fishing knife, slashing Cyclonus several times. Cyclonus felt the blade open his skin but didn’t register the pain, he was thrown into a blind frenzy at the smell of blood. 

"STOP! What are you doing!?" The female, Cindy, put herself between the two of them. A mistake as Cyclonus swung at her and caught her arm and cut to the bone. She shrieked and fell back, shock claiming her as she watched blood stain her clothes.

"Y’goddamn idiot! We gotta get her to a hospital. Leave th’damn fish alone!" The old man bellowed as he helped Cindy to her feet and rushed her back into town.

It was when he was alone that Cyclonus calmed down. The wounds he sustained coupled with drying out ate away what remaining strength he had. He would die here and there was nothing he could do.

He heard a rustling and looked outwards. Another human! He glowered at her, warning her not to approach him. He swung at her, barely missing her face. He was in no mood to be gawked at.

"I’m going to help you." She spoke softly, but he understood.

As she approached he watched her carefully. Her skin reminded him of the clay that made up the base of most islands. The tuft of furr that grew long atop her head was white as the clouds that he observed. It was her eyes, however, that he noticed most of all. They were the color of the sky bright and blue and large. He saw her move her hand into her garment and withdraw an object. He narrowed his eyes and watched her with great care. When she opened the object it was a blade much like the one that had been used to harm him only moments ago he began to panic again. He swung at her, ignoring her cries. He would not be hurt again!

He had only a moment to let out a howl as he fell on his head and blacked out.

He came to briefly, acknowledging that his head was swimming in pain. He noticed that he was being carried…somewhere . It took him a moment to realize that it was the human female who’d promised to help him. Her head fur had gotten in his face. It smelled….it smelled like the land fauna that populated the more hidden parts of the island.He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

When he woke again he noticed the ache in his head had gone away. He was in a cove, partly submerged in water, wounds cleaned, there was a cloth around his arm. It smelled of that human. Had she done this?

She returned with a bag of sorts and covered in blood.He realized that the blood was his.

"A-are you okay?" She spoke, her voice soft, reminding him of a birdsong.

He snarled at her when she dared approach. He pointed to her, then the cloth. She nodded and showed some of the contents of her bag, more bandages. She truly did mean to help him. He relaxed and let her close. She worked quickly, but it still stung. At every snarl she would apologize to him. He understood her words well enough to know she did not mean to hurt him. 

When she finished she stepped back. “I-I’ll be back tomorrow to change your bandages if-if you need. If you’re still here tomorrow…if not thats okay…just be careful. The open water is just that way.” She pointed”Nobody will see you leave.” 

Cyclonus stared at her flatly, sneering ever so slightly. He lived in the ocean, he knew where open water was. Stupid human.

"Name?" His voice was dry, coarse, but the water was doing him good. He watched her, waiting for an answer. When she didn’t give it he frowned.

It was hus frown that made her react. “O-oh…Tatiana.” She pointed to herself. “You?”

"Cyclonus." He replied.

Silence soon fell upon the two of them. “Leave” He hissed.

"O-okay…I-I"ll be back at sunrise." She promised and skittered off from his beach.

Cyclonus pushed himself into the water to submerge himself completely. The water hurt his wounds, but it felt good to be under water, breathing properly. He couldn’t return home for now. The blood would attract sharks or other predators. It wasn’t safe. He would accept the humans help until he was well enough to leave.

A small smile graced his lips as he watched the moon rise in the sky. He would not die tonight after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and critiques for me! Thank you for reading!


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally gaining ground and learning to trust one another.

Tatiana managed to take back roads to her home. She didn’t want anyone seeing her all bloody. She didn’t want questions. She slipped off her shoes on her porch, wiggling her toes to get feeling to return to them. She’d been going for hours and she was just now starting to feel the ache in her feet. She opened her door and closed it as quietly as she could.  
"Tatiana I hear you home, you aren’t as sneaky as you like to think" A voice chided.

"Mother what are you doing out of bed?" Tatiana asked. "The nurses said-"

"Damn the nurses and their medical witch craft. I’ve got my walker and my daughter to take care of me, I’m fine." Tatiana’s mother was a strong old woman. Tatiana was her youngest daughter.

"That fall really took a toll on you, ma. You’ve gotta slow down."

"And where have you been huh? You ran out on me earlier. Don’t tell me you went after that Sea Demon. Lord knows you can’t mess with their kind." The old woman called from another room. Tatiana was glad her mother hadn’t seen her. " Where are you?"

"Going to take a shower. I’m covered in blood-" Tatiana’s eyes widened when she realizes what she’d confessed.

"BLOOD!?"

"MUD…I’m covered in mud. I-I slipped on the way home and I smell gross. "

"Well don’t you be trackin’ that all over the house."

Tatiana headed into the bathroom and stripped herself out of her blood stained clothes and turned on the bath, opting out of the shower because she wanted to soak for a while. She scrubbed the grime off of her skin and smothered her hair in the cheap ‘wild flower’ shampoo that her mother insisted she use.

'it'll getcha a man! I want some grandbabies from you too!' she would nag. Tatiana glared at the ceiling. She didn't want a 'man' nor did she want to produce any babies. She sighed and submerged herself under the water, closing her eyes as she held her breath. She remembered Cyclonus, the details of his face, his body, he was gorgeous, even his voice-

She sat bolt up in the bath, splashing water everywhere. “ugh…shit…what a mess.”

"You okay in there!?" Her mother called.

"I’m fine…thought I aw a spider is all.." She lied.

She finished washing herself and dried off, then headed to her bedroom, tossing her dirty clothes into the laundry hamper. There was NO way she was attracted to a fishman. No! She sighed and flopped on her bed, not even bothering to put on clothes. She sighed again. It was early to go to bed, but she needed to be up early.

"Y’ok? You’re being really quiet." Her mother looked in Tatiana’s bedroom, she didn’t comment on her daughter’s naked form. 

"Just tired." Tatiana slid into her bed, announcing her desire to be left alone and sleep.

"Tia…I’m sorry that the Sea Demon is upsetting you but that’s just how it is…they’re dangerous. I know you doing like killin’. Never did. I remember when your father-"

"Please don’t…don’t talk about him."

Her mother patted her leg. “Tia…s’been two years. Not tlkin’ about him…not rememberin’ him. Doesn’t make him less dead. He loved you, baby, he knew you loved him too.”

"Good night, Mom."

"G’night."

The night was long and restless. Cyclonus tried to sleep. HE tried everything.He couldn’t get comfortable. Not because of his wounds, he had slept with worse. He couldn’t calm his mind enough to attract any sleep. Unfamiliar sounds of surface swellers. Their metal land boats, their laughter in the night. Everything bothered him. 

He reflected on the events of the day. Tatiana…the human girl. She had helped him. She intended to return to help him. His lack of disgust for her help surprised him. She was rather plesant if he was honest with himself.

She was awkward and slow, but she listened to him and had it not been for her he would have died. He owed her his life. He didn’t like owing anyone anything.

He eventually managed to find sleep as he remembered her eyes, such a vibrant shade of blue. He’d never seen such eyes on a living creature.

He happily accepted sleep as it came, relaxing against the soft sand of the beach.

The angry screech of her alarm clock was the only thing that pried Tatiana out of bed. She groaned. Why had she set her alarm so early? She didn’t have anything she needed to do today. She yawned and rolled back over to go back to sleep. Then she remembered and sat up in bed. Shit! She had to go take care of Cyclonus. She slipped on her swim suit and some shorts and then her boots. She packed a backpack full of supplies and food and crept out of the house, taking great care not to rouse her mother.

Tatiana was twenty five, the youngest of her siblings, and the only one who wasn’t married with children. She preferred it that way. It made it easier to take care of her mother, whom had moved in with her after her father had passed away. Tatiana didn’t talk about her father. Her mother had recently fallen and was still recovering from a broken hip. The nurses would be there soon to take care of her mother’s medical care. She could count on them. Her mother griped and groaned about them, but they took good care of her.

Tia spotted Cyclonus’ form, sleeping in the sands just off shore. She could barely make out his purple body in the blue of the early morning, before the sun woke the sky.

She walked long the beach and sat just past where the waves rolled up the sand. She took off her boots and shorts. She tied her hair back and waded into the ocean. She whimpered, the water was COLD! She grit her teeth and submerged herself to get used to the water.

"What are you doing?" Cyclonus’s voice demanded when she came up.

"You’re awake!" Tatiana was quite pleased.

"You are loud."

"Oh….sorry." Tia blushed. "May I check?" She gestured to his body.

Cyclonus nodded, beaching himself and then looking at Tia impatiently.

Tatiana swam to the shore and headed to Cyclonus’ side. She frowned, they were too close to the water still. “I need to move you up the shore some, we’re too close to the water, okay?”

Cyclonus glared. “Why?”

"If salt water gets into your wounds it will hurt."

"I live in salt water." He reminded her, his expression flat.

"Fine, it will make it easier for me, please?"

He rolled his eyes and nodded. He rolled to his front nd began to pull himself up the beach.

Tatiana grabbed him under his armpits and hoisted him up the beach. She glanced down and saw he was staring straight at her, eyes wide, it was a mixture of shock and indignation that made her chuckle. “Sorry…I just…wanted to help.”

He grumbled something in a language she didn’t understand. He wiggled out of her grip and crossed his arms and looked away.

Tia rolled her eyes and headed to her backpack and pulled out her supplies and began to go to work. She slowly peeled off the bandages from the night before, earning a growl. “I’m sorry.” She apologized. “But I have to see.” 

His wounds looked much nicer, less livid than before. She saw they were already starting to heal. She pulled out a water bottle full of fresh water and poured it over the wound, using a clean rag to get out any contaminants. “This might sting.” She warned before smearing ointment over his wound and putting a fresh bandage over it. She did the same with the others, apologizing again and again. Cyclonus only grumbled, but held still. 

Eventually he spoke. “Why help me?” 

Tia twisted her hands into knots as she thought of a clear way to say it. “It was the right thing to do. You were hurt…Those fishermen were going to kill you a-and..I don’t…I don’t like that…” She admitted. “You’re alive…you’re sentient…a-and you’re not bad or evil.” She reasoned.

Cyclonus found this behavior annoying at first but as she explained her reasoning he found it rather endearing. He leaned in to her and touched his forehead to hers softly, their foreheads touching for a few seconds before pulling away.

Tia stared at him, blinking, what…what was that? “uh…are-are you okay?”

"That is ‘thank you’ at my home." His English was broken, but Tia understood. She gave him a soft smile just as the sun finally broke the horizon. 

"You’re welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Critique! Thank you for reading!


	4. Parting

Tia took great care to spend as much time with Cyclonus as she could. She cleaned his wounds, but it only took a few days before there were barely any scars.

"Amazing." She whispered.

Cyclonus only watched her. He would never express it but he didn't ind her touch. She was plesant to be around. When she smiled he found himself smiling too. He kept eye contact with her when they did speak. Her skin was very soft, he hadn't anticipated that.

"You heal much faster than a human. Does it hurt anymore?" She asked, peeling back the bandages to reveal his wounds had become pink lines along his torso and tail. "Does it hurt?" She glanced from his wounds to his eyes. She felt her cheeks grow hot under his gaze.

"No. Not hurt." He reached out and touched her cheek, startling her. "You hurt?" He asked, he'd noticed her cheeks flushing pink.

"No. I'm okay." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Normal for humans." 

Cyclonus nodded and pulled his hand back. Why did her cheeks do that, he wondered. He didn't push the issue.

Tia dug into her bag and withdrew some sandwiches. "uh...are you hungry?" She asked. God she hoped he could eat sandwiches. She had no idea what a fishman's diet was. 

Cyclonus took the object offered having no idea what it was for until Tia took a bite of hers. He looked down at the human food and thought for a moment before he took a small bite. His eyes widened it wasn't bad. The texture was strange but not unpleasant. 

"You like it?" Tia felt sheepish. She had hoped he would eat it. She hadn't seen him eat.

Cyclonus finished the sandwich and looked back at Tia. "Thank you." He saw her eating something else...he watched her carefully.

Feeling his eyes on her, Tia caught his gaze. She looked down at the cookie in her hand, then back at him. "Do you want to try some?" She broke the cookie in half, giving him the larger, uneaten segment.

Cyclonus bit into the cookie, then took another bite, then another. Then the cookie was gone! That was good! 

Tia couldn't help but giggle. "Good?" 

Cyclonus nodded. 

The next day was more of the same. She brought more cookies this time. His wounds were healed enough for him to go now. Tia knew it was only a matter of time. 

Still she felt sad. She sat with Cyclonus quietly, watching him eat. She turned her attention to the ocean. 

Cyclonus glanced at her, noting how quiet she was. Usually she talked, checked him over, made sure he was well. This time she was quiet. He touched her leg. 

Tia jumped, being startled out of her thoughts. "Oh I'm sorry!" She smiled. 

"Tatiana." He said her name, it felt foreign in his mouth. 

"You're going to leave soon, aren't you?" She looked over at him. "Go home?"

Cyclonus nodded. "Yes." He tilted his head softly to the side, was she sad he was leaving? Why? He had enjoyed their time together. He didn't dislike her. In fact he enjoyed her company. "You are sad?"

"I'll miss you." She admitted. She'd spent a week just going to visit him and make sure he was okay. When he left she'd lose that. She didn't have a lot of friends. not that she didn't like people but she found it hard to relate. 

They sat for hours just staring at the water, enjoying the other's company. Tatiana doing her best to compose herself. Cyclonus simply sat with her. He reached for her hand, taking it in his. A kind gesture. 

Sunset came and Tia knew it was time. The waves were getting larger. Cyclonus looked at Tia. "Thank you." He spoke again, he pressed his forehead to hers again.

Tia waded out with him, she saw him swim away in the dying light. She kept staring as it got dark. He was safe and healthy.

She was alone again.


	5. Alone

Going back to a normal life was exactly what Tia didn't want. She worked at a surf, snorkeling, and scuba shop. Simple retail, but they got enough business from tourists and locals alike. She let out a sigh as she leaned against the counter next to the register. It had been two days since she'd said goodbye to Cyclonus. She had nothing to do, nothing to look forward to. Now all she did was work, go home, help her mother around the house, and sleep. 

To call it dull would be an understatement.

Still she knew that her time with the Sea Demon,With Cyclonus,wouldn't last forever. She needed to fall back into her old routine. She needed to do something with herself that got her mind off of the past week. She groaned as the hours ticked by slowly. When her shift ended she grabbed her stuff and headed back to her home, hiking through the woods to get there. 

For the next two weeks there would be nothing but silence for Tatiana. She eventually fell back into her old routine of surfing and snorkeling. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed the ocean. She loved the clear blue waters and the coral reef with all the fish. She loved watching. She was, however, terrified of the open water. She was also afraid of the deep waters. Because of this she never went scuba diving. She knew a lot about the equipment and about what you were supposed to do in the water. she had to know that so she could sell products at the shop, she never wanted to go too far down. 

She found herself on the beach, staring at the sparkling water. She waded into the water, goggles around her neck. She began to swim to her favorite spot to watch the fish. She pulled on her goggles and swam downwards, holding her breath to see. There were hundreds of fish, so any colors, just living. They were swimming in the sun, or with their school, or they were nipping at the coral for nutrients. Tia took everything in that she could. 

What she didn't see was what would hurt her the most. 

A barracuda had been stalking the waters, looking for the perfect prey when it spotted a larger creature. This creature was encroaching on its territory and it wouldn't be run away from its hunting grounds. 

When Tia noticed the predator it was so close she could see the detailing on it's silver body. It's eye was on her, under bite jaw open just enough. She saw it's teeth jutting from upper and lower jaws. Her heart stopped and she began to panic. She was running out of air but if she moved too quickly it would attack, but it was so close it might attack anyway.

Tia felt her lungs start to burn. She had to surface! She shifted her body to push her to the surface. That was all it took and suddenly Tia was torpedoed by the fish, knocking into her ribs and ramming her against the coral reef. It took a chunk out of her stomach and darted away to attack again as Tia struggled to grasp the situation through the pain in her stomach and back. The rocks had cut into her back and little red blood clouds were leaking from her body. This wasn't good.

The initial impact had caused her to scream underwater and she had tried to gasp in air...but there was no air to be found. Instead she swallowed water and was flailing in a panic. She could breathe, she couldn't think, the barracuda was going to attack again and she was trapped under water. She saw a huge silhouette swimming towards her, breaking the barracuda's line of attack. Two strong arms grabbed her and she was yanked upwards. 

When she broke the surface she coughed. Throwing up the water she'd retained. Her goggles had filled with water and she still couldn't see. 

"Are you alright?"

She knew that voice! She removed her goggles after she'd calmed down. She gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. "Thank you." 

"Dangerous hunting grounds. Many predators. Why come here?" He frowned deeply. "Bleeding. More predators." He looked at her middle, seeing the bite. "You are hurt."

His english had improved. Had he been hiding around the island and listening? She wasn't sure. Tia wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt safe. "I like the fish. They're beautiful." She admitted. 

Cyclonus rolled his eyes. "Dangerous." He repeated as he swam them both to shore. When they got there he laid Tia on her back and checked her over. The bite wasn't bad but it was obvious that Tia was putting on a brave face and that it hurt her. He checked her back too. Some minor scrapes. The bite needed to be tended. "Can humans fix you?" He asked.

"Yes...yes they can. Don't worry." she relaxed. There was a part of her that was excited to see him. She had missed him. "Why did you come back?" She asked.

"You are my friend. I want to see you." He did his best to speak properly...somehow that seemed wrong, but she seemed to understand.

"I missed you too." She sat up and touched her forehead to his. 

He smiled. She almost melted. 

"You are hurt." He reminded her. "Blood."

As if on cue her wound started to scream at her. "W-will you be back?" Tia asked. 

"Yes. I will be here two suns from now." He pointed to the sun. Tia understood. She watched him head back out to the deep waters. What she didn't know was that he was headed out to go slaughter that barracuda. 

She took herself to the ER where she received painkillers, stitches, and a stern warning about staying away from the ocean for a few days. 

As if she would listen.


	6. Sea Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than usual. Things have been really hectic and my muse for this story has been on and off. I hope you guys like it and I hope you enjoy as I introduce a new character into the mix! As usual leave me comments and critiques!

When you have stitches in your stomach it's a hard time not being aware they're there. Tia was having a hard time not scratching at them, touching them, putting her hand over them, or just recognizing their existence in general. Two days, she had to wait two days until Cyclonus would return. Why was this fish-man...what did he call his people anyway? Why was he so important to her?

She had finally resigned to covering her stitches in gauze and taping it so she couldn't touch it. Granted the tape was awkward and uncomfortable but at least that distracted from the stitches being uncomfortable. She hadn't told her mother about her run in with the barracuda because she knew the kind of chewing out she would get. She didn't much need her mother shrieking at her about her safety and trying to ground her. Lord knows she didn't already feel like a teenager enough with her mom living with her.

She was back at her job in the shop just waiting for time to pass. It was passing one second at a time which was not nearly fast enough for Tia to keep her sanity. The shop had been cleaned twice, T-shirt racks moved, arranged, and rearranged. The place was immaculate. By the time she closed the shop she was almost crawling the walls. One day down. Now all she had to do was sleep. 

That proved to be a pointless gesture. She ended up going out at midnight and sitting on some rocks listening to the waves break and feeling the sea spray on her face. It managed to calm her down. She felt a chill go down her spine and it wasn't from the air or the sea. She looked around, the hair on her neck and arms standing on end. She felt like she was being watched. She searched the darkness and questioned if she was just being paranoid after reading too many creepy stories on the internet. Her paranoia was justified when she heard a foreign clicking sound followed by laughter. She whipped her head to look in the direction the sound was coming from.

It was coming from below her...

She looked down and almost shrieked as she saw a form reaching for her, clicking and laughing still. It watched her with one glowing yellow eye. As it climbed up and reached again for her it spoke.

"Huuuuumaaaaan" It's voice was soft and low. Tia had a hard time listening to it as she let out a loud shriek and clamped her hands over her mouth as she fell back and kicked at the ground beneath her, scooting away from the creature. It cackled again at her fear. Tia's eyes stung with tears as the thing made it to the top of the rock. It looked like some kind of lobster. In the moonlight it looked dark, black maybe blue? It had a face sort of like Cyclonus. Pits where eyes might have been but instead it had an eye on its forehead that was big and yellow and ominous. She pushed herself to her feet. She fought the fear that was determined to freeze her in place.

She turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could back home, she heard it's laughter echoing in her head the entire way home. She slammed her door, locked it, turned on all the lights in the house and sat shaking in the kitchen until dawn.


	7. Omen

The next morning was hard. Having gotten no sleep from the night previous, Tia felt the weight of exhaustion pulling at every part of her body. She tried to nap but the image of that monster reaching for her was hiding behind her eyelids. She couldn't relax. 

"Tatiana you get your butt to bed this instant and don'tcha dare backtalk!" 

Words snapped her to attention as she looked up and saw her mothers whithered frame looming over her. Seems she had been dosing off after all.

"You haven't slept a wink have you? What didja do last night?"

"Went for a walk, got scared by some shadows....tried to sleep but had nightmares." Tia lied.

Her mother was already going about the kitchen, Tia didn't pay her any mind. She was far too tired. When a warm drink was set before her she looked up and saw her mother standing beside her again.

"Drink" It wasn't a request.

Tia took a sip and memories of her childhood flooded forward. This was tea her mother always made her when she was upset. She tasted the lavender and honey that was mixed with the tea leaves. She smiled to herself as she felt the calming effects of lavender and nostalgia. She stood up and took her drink to her room and lay down. This time she managed to sleep with no images of the one eyed monster.

She slept for hours, when she woke the sun was setting. There was a soft knock on her door.

"Tia?"

Tia sat up and rubbed her eyes and brushed stray strands of hair out of her face. "I'm up."

"I made dinner."

"I'll be right down."

Tia changed her clothes and the dressing around the stitches. She walked down the wooden stairs and sat with her mother. It was the first time in a long time that she had been able to sit and eat a meal with her mother. It was nice. They talked about various things, laughed together. It had been a long time since Tia had laughed with her mother. most of the time being with her mother reminded her of the absence of her father. That pain was still there but she was finally starting to heal. 

Tia's mother eventually retired to her bedroom and that left Tia alone to do whatever she pleased. She was wide awake and well fed. She was even feeling a bit daring.  
She slid on her boots and shorts. It was time to pay a visit to whatever that yellow eyed freak was! If it was even there. 

She slung her bag over her shoulder and headed back out. 

She kept her nerve as she followed her footsteps back to the rocky shore from last night. She sat down and waited....and waited...

She waited a while.

"You're pretty unobservant." A voice spoke. It wasn't creepy like last night but it sounded familiar.

Tia looked around and saw the creature from last night sitting about ten feet from her, Yellow eye glinting with mischief. She gasped and clenched her fists, preparing for the worst.

"Relax, relax I'm not gonna hurt you! I admit scaring you last night was a lot of fun though. You should have seen the look on your-" He noted her expression and paused. "Okay..."

"Who are you!? Why is your speech...so good?"

"You mean why is my human English not broken like your purple prince?" He chuckled and it made Tia squirm. "Let's start with the basics. My name is...probably too hard for your cute little mouth to pronounce. Call me Whirl. Trust me it's easier that way. I've been following Cyclonus ever since he disappeared for that stint. My English is good because I spend a lot of time around you freaky lookin' humans. Have you seen yourselves? Yeesh."

Tia didn't look amused. "So...Whirl..." She was still in shock.

"That would be my name, yes. I'm glad something stuck. You're Tatiana? He talks about you."

"He does...?"

"Well sorta. Cyclonus is....well he's kinda an anomaly. He's technically sort of important to our culture...but he likes to stick to himself. Heard him mention your name as he would swim away towards your little settlement. Like I said before, followed him, saw you two talking and whatever, and so here I am. Wondering why he is fixated on you. You're not particularly interesting, sure ain't pretty to look at." He approached her, little legs clicking on the rock surface. 

"Don't come any closer!" Tia was quick to step back and keep Whirl at a safe distance.

"You deal with Cyclonus who's all grumpy and sharp yet you wont even let me near you? I didn't even threaten you!" Whirl complained.

Tia gave him a flat look. 

"Okay okay! Just be careful. There's a reason our peoples don't really mix. Keep that in mind as you meet with the horned wonder." Whirl warned before he headed towards the edge of the rocks and dove into the waters leaving Tia alone to think. 

For the most part she wondered what just happened and why the creepy monster from last night was now trying to ominously warn her.


	8. Proximity

Tia spent some time thinking over what Whirl had said. He'd said a great many things and his language skills were so eloquent. She sighed, laying on her bed. She would be meeting with Cyclonus again soon. Whirl had called him a prince. Was he actually royalty or was Whirl just talking? She sighed again and rolled to her side. She needed to get up. It took some effort but eventually she did. She pulled on a swimsuit and looked at her hair. It was a mess. Pulling it back into a ponytail was the quickest method of taming the beast that sprouted from her head. She slipped on flip flops this time. She greeted her mother as she headed out the door. It was time to go meet Cyclonus again! Or wait for him until he decided to show up. 

She made fast steps to their spot, the beach where she'd hidden him away while he healed. She loved it there now. Before she'd only gone there to cry or to hide from the rest of the world. Now she had positive feelings about the place. She kicked off her flip flops and waded into the water and smiled, feeling the warm water surround her, soon she was up to her chest, the water was growing murkier so she decided not to go any further. She knew that the salt water on her stitches wasn't a good idea but she couldn't keep herself from the water any longer!

The past month had been an interesting one. She reflected upon where she'd been and what she'd done and found she was rather pleased with herself. Tia hadn't always been so forward about anything. She'd always been a good girl, meek, obedient, practically a doormat for anyone with a forward personality. She wondered what had changed. Cyclonus hadn't changed her, perhaps she was coming to her own? She wasn't sure. She didn't have long to dwell on it as she spotted Cyclonus swimming towards her. His tail propelling him at vast speeds. He slowed and surfaced two feet in front of her.

"Cyclonus!" Tia threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Cyclonus, surprised, held still for a moment, taking in what just happened. He relaxed and returned the embrace with a soft smile. He rested his hands on her hips when she pulled back and studied his face. 

"I missed you." Both confessed to the other. 

Cyclonus had missed her greatly. Things back in his home were well, but it seemed so empty without Tia there. He didn't understand it. He was pining to return to the surface for the little human. He studied her, taking in every inch of her chocolate skin, her cloud white hair, and sky blue eyes. He couldn't help himself but stare at them, causing a minor pink tint to grace Tianna's cheeks. He wondered what that meant. 

"Cyclonus you keep staring at me, what is it?"

"Your hair...I do not like it like that." He spoke bluntly. He didn't like it back like that. He reached back and found the band that held her hair back and pulled at it, releasing her snowy locks. They fell around her face and she frowned. 

"H-hey!" She snatched her hair band back and pulled her hair back again. "I want it back like this. I'll wear it down another time." She promised, internally she blushed at the fact that she'd just done that. Where was this courage coming from?

Cyclonus approved of her defending her space. He preferred her hair down, but she made it clear that his preference didn't dictate how he presented herself. He could respect that. 

Tia gave him another smile. "So where did you go?" 

"Home."

"What's it like?"

"It is vast, but broken. My people are scattered, small groups of us live together." He explained. "I have duties-"

"Are you their leader?" Tia asked.

"No. I protect them." He explained. 

"Oh"

"my home, my tribe, needed me. I was away for a long time. I had to know if they were well." 

Tia noticed how his English improved. It was night and day almost. He had been practicing. 

"I met another one of your people." Tia spoke aloud. Cyclonus froze, crimson eyes locked on her. "His name was Whirl."

Cyclonus' grown grew so deep Tia was sure she'd broken him. "I do not like Whirl. Did he harm you?"

"No...he scared me at first but...he explained himself."

This didn't bring Cyclonus any ease. He held her closer. "I do not like him. He is dangerous, he knows of you, that is dangerous." He rested his forehead against hers in thought.

Tiana closed her eyes, enjoying their closeness. Her heartbeat was unsteady, butterflies in her stomach, she tried to hide the nervous smile that threatened to form. They remained like that for a long time. 

"Tiana." Cyclonus spoke after a while. 

Tiana opened her eyes and looked up, meeting his gaze. Her eyes widened when she felt him press his lips to hers. She didn't fight him off, merely held her breath in surprise. 

Cyclonus pulled back from his kiss. "I care greatly for you." He touched the side of her face. His gaze was soft. He was worried for her now. If Whirl knew he was coming here, if he knew Tiana, then she was no longer safe. 

"Will you remain with me today and tonight?" He asked. 

Tia blushed and nodded. "Yes." 

Cyclonus smiled, pulling her close and kissing her again. This time, she kissed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos and critiques! Those really keep me going. You'll have to forgive a few minor spelling mistakes and miswords here and there. My keyboard is being fuckity and I need to set up my new computer. 
> 
> Anyway I hope that you all enjoyed and have a happy and safe new year!~
> 
> In the mean time here's my belated christmas gift for you all =3 hope you liked it.


	9. Legends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just so we're clear on names here, Tatiana has two nicknames: Tia, and Tiana. I use both.

Tia lay beside Cyclonus, their kiss resonating on her lips still as she watched the waves with him. She would glance at him and he at her. When they would catch the others eye they would look away and smile, she would blush and he would rest his arm around her waist. 

"You have the sky in your eyes." He broke their comfortable silence after a time. His grip around her tightened some. 

"What?" She turned her attention back to him again. Bright blue eyes studying him.

"The color of your eyes. It is the same color as your sky during the day." 

"Oh..." Tia blushed again. "Purple is my favorite color." She admitted, running a hand across his smooth skin. She loved feeling him behind her. Subconsciously she was leaning against him, she felt his heartbeat. "Cyclonus?"

Red eyes stared at her. 

"Whirl mentioned....mentioned that you were dangerous....that us, a human and...that it was dangerous. Why did he say that?" She finally asked.

There was a deep sigh. "It is a long story that we have passed down as far back as our history goes.Our peoples have a common ancestor. During the time when our world was young and the sea was greater than land our ancestors came to a crossroads. Some of our clan wanted to make a home on the land. Those became what you are today. The others remained at sea, my people. We lived in harmony, aiding one another when we needed it. However soon mistrust and jealousy tore our peoples apart. There was war between our peoples. Soon enough my people retreated deeper into the sea. Our technologies were unhindered and our cities grew. We prospered." 

Tia was glued to every word he spoke. "But what-"

"I am not finished. Our peoples did not get along. When yours would fish, mine would attack, if ours strayed too close to the land yours would capture us. It has always been like that. Being together is disliked by both of our peoples cultures." The explanation seemed simple enough. 

"Oh so it's not like..it'll bring the end of the world or anything."

"There has been a legend told that should our people try and reunite. The gods will grow angry and the world will be in ruin. They will burn the land, boil the sea, and life will be no more." 

Tia dropped her gaze. "O-oh..."

"It is a legend." Cyclonus kissed her forehead. "I am not afraid of a story, nor am I afraid of a god who would forbid me to choose whom to care for."

Tia smiled. She looked up and returned his kiss with one of her own. The kiss turned hungry as he growled in approval of her actions. She matched him, kissing his lower lip and nipping at it. Her hands started to trace his body, every muscle that moved beneath her. The waves crashed over them, but neither seemed to care as they were enraptured in the other. Eventually she had her arms around his neck and his hands wandered her own body. Their tongues danced together creating soft friction. She moaned, eyes closed, as he traced her back and eventually felt her stomach. She clenched and pulled back ,giggling. 

"That tickles." She kept her nose pressed to his as she looked him in the eye. "You're...amazing." 

He brushed some of her hair out of her face, cupping her cheek and gazing at her face with a softness she hadn't expected. He left a featherlight kiss on her lips. "I would not return to the surface for any human. But as I come to the surface to look upon the sky, I also come to be with you."

She grinned. "That was pretty cheesey." She teased. Cyclonus looked offended. 

"I-I mean...well nobody tells me things like that...I only read it in stories and...well..."

"Nobody has told you that you are beautiful...?"

"Not really...no. I'm not really viewed as much here."

That comment earned a frown. 

"I've had a few relationships...well sort of. They never went well..." She shook her head. "I'm not the kind of human that other humans want. And that's okay."

"That is good." Cyclonus spoke. Tia looked hurt for a moment. "Because you are what I want." He kissed her again, loving the feel of her lips, the subtle difference in texture of hers compared to his. 

Tia blushed again. 

None of this felt real.


	10. Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, things have been kind of crazy for me. I moved, got my own place, got a job, got laid off, got another job, it was terrible, and got another job...so yeah...anyway thanks for the steady onslaught of kudos. It blows my mind that you guys actually enjoy this. 
> 
> Anyway, for your patience here's some smut!

Their kiss never broke as Cyclonus rolled her onto her back. Her body heat radiating from her as he pinned her gently, kissing her, toughing her, feeling her every move beneath him. He couldn't help himself as he growled again, the deep sound resonating in her chest, rattling her ribs and making her giggle nervously. He liked that sound, her laughter, even when she was nervous as she was here. He nuzzled into her neck, taking in her scent. She smelled of the land after it rained and of the soft flowers that bloomed near the waters edge. She smelled of life and the sky. He wrapped one strong arm around her lower back and brought her chest closer to him as he pressed his hard nose into the soft flesh of her chest. The cloth she used to cover her breasts hindering his exploration of her body. 

With little thought he used one claw to begin to remove it which earned a gasp from her. 

"W-wait!" She stopped him. "Let me..." She moved her hands and slid her bikini top from her body. None of this felt wrong, they were alone together, in private. The only other sound was the waves hitting the shore which was muted by the erratic drumming of her heartbeat against her ribs. She bit her lip as her breasts spilled out for Cyclonus to view. Her breasts were paler than the rest of her skin. Cyclonus seemed to drink in the sight. 

Her anatomy was not much different than some of the other female's he had been with, her dark skin was beautiful. He traced a breast, thumb rolling across one of her dark nipples, it grew hard under his touch, a soft moan from Tia clued him in to the idea that this was pleasurable to her. He did it again, rolling his thumb around it and pinching gently. He felt heat growing in his body, lust burning from the crest of his head to the tip of his tail. He wanted Tatiana, he wanted to show her how she made him feel. He moved his mouth to a nipple and sucked, rolling his tongue around it and pulling slightly. 

Tatiana rolled her head back, letting her partner explore her. She felt a familiar pulse between her legs and closed her eyes tightly as Cyclonus sucked her nipple and gave each breast intimate attention. She slowly moved her arms to her shorts, trying to free herself of them. 

Her movements did not go unnoticed as Cyclonus reached down to help her. Upon freeing her of her clothes, he took in her pure form. He noticed the white hair that grew over what he assumed was her sex. He was not disgusted by it as he thought he might have been. Then again it was part of Tia, and she was special. He kissed over her stomach, before moving upwards, his own sex making itself known.

Tia hadn't known what to expect but upon seeing him. Seeing he had two...and their shape...she was a little nervous. She didn't hide herself from him though. When he leaned down to kiss her lips again she obliged. He was positioning himself to take her. "W-wait...o-only one...please." She knew she couldn't take both of him. 

"I had no intention of that." Cyclonus reassured her, another kiss to her forehead. "Are you ready?" He asked, he did not wish to frighten her or to make her feel as though she had to join with him. Her sky blue eyes locked with his crimson. He saw her fear, but he also saw love that matched his own. She nodded, her smile soft and warm. He positioned himself to her opening with her help and slowly eased in. 

She felt amazing, soft walls enveloping him in sensations he'd never felt before. He growled again and began to pull out after a moment. However a pained groan made him stop. 

It was uncomfortable, when he entered. Her body wasn't ready, though her mind was. She felt stretched and uncomfortable. She pursed her lips, not wanting to epress her discomfort but a grunt left her mouth anyway. She had closed her eyes when he entered, but when she opened them and looked up she saw Cyclonus' staring at her. A silent question. "I-it hurts..." She confessed. 

With great care, Cyclonus withdrew and moved from over her. "I had not-"

"I want to." Tiana cut him off. "I want to make love. I just...don't think my body's quite ready..." She blushed. "I-I could prepare m-maybe?" 

"Make love..." Cyclonus repeated the phrase. It was foreign, but seemed accurate. He felt bad, harming her was not his intention. Far from it. She mentioned preparing herself, perhaps her body needed more coercion for this process than his kind. Humans were so delicate. He watched her open her legs, a hand snaking between them and rubbing. She let out a soft moan as she opened her sex, rubbing across different parts of it. He couldn't help himself as he stared.

She felt embarassed. She'd wanted this moment to be perfect and here she was, having to masturbate to get herself ready. She rolled her fingers over her clit, and into herself, which ended her embarrassment. She bit her lip as pleasure radiated from between her legs. The discomfort from moments ago already forgotten. She felt her hand suddenly joined by Cyclonus's as he followed her movements. He wanted to do it. She looked up and moved her hand, letting him. When he rolled his hand over her clit it was a totally new sensation, his claw grazing so gently over her skin. She moaned again, her sex sending pleasurable jolts through her entire body. 

Cyclonus began to feel more confident again, taking care to be gentle with his claws as he listened to Tia's moans and soft groans. He removed his hand, remembering how she'd enjoyed when he had pleasured her chest and moved his face to her sex. He couldn't place its smell, but it was not unpleasant. He nosed her open, licking along her slit and around her clit. He pressed his tongue into her opening. Causing her to sing beneath him, this was what he'd wanted. To make give her pleasure. He felt her hand rest on his head, an encouragement. He sucked and licked, playing her like an instrument. He held her hips and pulled her to him, he felt her spasm beneath him as she sang out again and soft juices flowed out. 

Her orgasm had been building as soon as he had began touching her, but his tongue. She hadn't expected that. He found the best spots and was relentless, she had dug at the sand beneath them before resting a hand on his head. When she came she saw stars, her body tensed, and then relaxed. She was breathing hard. "I-I want...I want to try again."   
She had noticed he was hard again and she knew that she was more prepared now. 

"You're certain?"

She nodded. "Just...slowly." She guided him on top of her again, touching his sex gently and guiding it to her opening. "gently."

Her touch sent a tingling sensation through his body and he slowly pressed in again, this time met with little resistance. she was warm and wet and perfect. He moaned. She smiled. He rolled his hips into her slowly and softly, the sweet friction making their lust for the other intensify. She whispered his name, their faces inches apart as he took her. She leaned up and kissed him again. This time it was perfect. 

He was having a hard time keeping pace, Tia noticed. "Let me." She had a new glint in her eye. She rolled them, without him leaving her, so she was on top. She took care not to harm Cyclonus second sex as she shifted her weight, he pressed further into her, causing her to moan again. She put his hands on her hips and began to roll them, lifting herself off of him and riding him. One hand on his chest, the other stroking his second sex. She closed her eyes as she focused, picking up her pace. She moaned in tandem with him. They were both close. She knew it would only take a little more as she felt him stretch her and fill her. She gasped when she clenched around him and he gasped, spilling into her as well as into her hand and her side. She smiled down at him, leaning down and kissing him again. 

They were both spent now. She slowly got off of him and cuddled against him fitting against him as the waves washed over them. She looked up at him, studying him. 

He spoke again, but not in English. She blinked. 

He said it again and then translated. "It means that I belong to you...and you to me. It is...more of a question than a statement."

Tia smiled. "I'm in love with you too."

The confession felt right, made her feel lighter. She took his hand, and laced her fingers between his. "We'll make this work."

Cyclonus nodded, and wrapped himself around her, keeping her warm as they both basked in the afterglow of their union.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave comments and critiques for me please!


End file.
